He Cares
by SakuraRi
Summary: Shuichi always puts up with Yuki's insensitivity and loves him unwaveringly. When it comes down to it, Shuichi knows that Yuki cares for him. Fluff piece.


Thanks for taking a look at my fic! This is my first Gravi fic and it's been years since I've written a fic at all. Please be kind. R&R!

P-chan! This fic is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravitation characters. But fanfics are plenty compensation, don't you think?

* * *

_**He Cares**_

The song ends and the deafening roar of the crowd drowns out any other sound and fills my veins. This is what I live for – their deafening happiness. But, I turn and towards the back I see the shining golden locks of a certain someone. I can see his cigarette and the way he stands, looking as it didn't matter if he was here or somewhere else. However, I see the slight smile that plays across his lips. It's the sort of smile you only notice if you know him well and it's for me. He slips away, entirely unnoticed by the crowd.

"Good night everyone and thank you for coming!" I shout into the microphone, hoping the crowd knows how much I love them.

I hop back stage and Hiro pats me on the back. It was a good concert and best of all, they liked our new song. I bound off as Yuki comes back stage, throwing myself on top of him.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuk-" I shout as we topple over. I hadn't meant to knock him over.

"Baka! Get off me!"

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki! I'm so sorry!" My eyes well up with tears.

"Stop crying. You're going to get my shirt wet." Yuki sighs as he rubs the top of my head fondly.

"Yuki loves me! Did Yuki like the new song? Did you?"

"Only as much as I love your other elementary school pieces."

"You said you loved it!" I wrap my arms around him once again. I know what he meant. Besides, he smiled a little. That was enough for me. Everyone shakes their head. I know they don't understand especially when it comes to the way Yuki treats me. It's true than in some ways I'm dense, but I'm also certain that this is the only way Yuki can love me.

"Come on brat. I'd like to get home."

"Bye Hiro! Bye Suguru! Bye K!" I wave as we leave, my hand safely enclosed by Yuki's.

Neither of us says much on the way home. I'm happy as I reflect on the concert and Yuki. I have both of my dreams beside me – one fueling the other. I feel like I could float on this feeling and coast my way home. I guess that I must have fallen asleep in the warm car because I feel Yuki shake me. He looks at me with a face that's as close to tender as it will ever be.

"Wake up brat. We're home."

I can't seem to get up. My legs won't work right and eyes won't stay open. They seem to close to before I even know what happened. To my surprise, Yuki lifts me out of the car as careful as he would be with a child.

"Yuki!" I manage to cry out happily in my muffled sleepy voice as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess . . . all the practice and the concert finally got to me." Yuki nods and brings me inside where he places me on the bed. I'm almost asleep as I hit the mattress, unable to enjoy Yuki's care of me. I know he undressed me too because in the morning when I woke up, I was wearing the clothes I always sleep in. I had one of the most peaceful slumbers of my life that night.

He's lying beside me, the soft golden silk falling over his face. He has that restful, sweet look on his face. It's the look that only graces his face when he sleeps. It's a look I enjoy, but is also my own. How many other people see Yuki's face when he's sleeping? It seems to be my special privilege.

Yuki opens one eye. "How long are you going to stare at me like that, brat?"

"Yuki! You're awake!"

"I can't sleep when someone stares at me." I try to look away when he says that, but he's so beautiful. As grumpy as he is, what's underneath is worth digging for.

"I'm so sorry Yuki! Forgive me!" The rivers stream down like they always do. I don't want Yuki to be mad at me.

"Stop that!" It's a command I can't help but obey.

"Yuki . . . I have to go to work. But . . . thank you for last night." I grab my clothes and run off to take a shower.

"I only did that so you didn't get sick. You'd be more troublesome that way."

I smile to myself. I know he cares. When he says I'd be more troublesome, he means that he'd be worried. Sometimes he sounds like he means it and it makes me cry. I don't mean the waterworks I often do. It's the sobs, the shuttering kind, which rack your body and heart, twisting and splintering. As insensitive as he can be, he still does sweet things like when he carried me to bed last night. So I know he cares.

I know you care Yuki.

That's right . . . Yuki, you care about me. You love me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please give me some love! I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
